Telephones, computers, and tablets provide an efficient way for users in different physical locations to communicate with one another. However, such devices often require the user to actively monitor conditions and to provide multiple inputs and preferences, including device-related audio transducer settings, for each of the communications before the communications can take place. Such audio transducer settings may be based on factors and conditions that are difficult, inconvenient, impractical or impossible for a user to actively monitor and adjust while actively communicating with member nodes in the group. Preferences may include the individuals involved in the communication group and contact identifiers for such individuals, among other preferences. Moreover, when busy performing other tasks and/or engaging in communications, it is often difficult to adjust the volume and/or other audio transducer settings in changing environments while physically holding a telephone, computer, or tablet, and distracts from the primary task.
Overview
Implementations of dynamic audio transducer control include obtaining (e.g., monitoring, collecting or receiving) attribute information relating to a plurality of communication nodes that are members of a defined communication node group. A group management system or other computing system receives attribute information from two or more of the communication nodes. Audio transducer settings for at least one of the communication nodes are determined based on the attribute information. An audio transducer command is then transmitted to or otherwise imposed on one or more of the communication nodes. The attribute information can include attributes and/or changes to attributes of the communication nodes, such as node location, noise level in a current environment, pre-determined noise level user preference(s), node proximity to other nodes, communication status, headphone or earpiece jack use, identity, and traveling speed. Audio transducers can include communication node speakers and microphones and commands transmitted or otherwise imposed on nodes can include muting and unmuting commands, as well as setting volume levels and other audio settings associated with a node's operation.
Implementations can be used to adjust audio transducer activation and deactivation based on changing group membership and locations during an ongoing communication session. Moreover, implementations can protect secure communications from inadvertent, accidental and other unwanted disclosure of communication content.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify or emphasize key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.